Not As It Seems
by misses-charlie-weasly
Summary: A spell was placed on Lucius Malfoy at birth. What are the after affects? SSLM. NOT A SLASH! read to find out what i mean!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating m**

**Disclaimer: I still live with my parents; do you really think I own anything?**

**Title: not as it seems.**

**Summary: a spell placed on Lucius at birth what will happen.**

**Ok so I have some French in this story, im using an online translator so if any French is wrong and you know it, please help me out! (French translation is at the bottom)**

"Come on Meg! One more push!" the woman on the bed screamed in pain until she heard the wail of a tiny infant.

"Oh my, this is not good." The mid wife said

"WHAT?" Meg Malfoy asked concerned.

The mid wife looked up and said "it's a girl"

"Oh dear, this is bad, name her Lucie Hanna Malfoy place the spell on her and tell my husband its and boy named Lucius Michael Malfoy I need sleep."

The midwife, looked sad and muttered those few words that would change this little girls life until her father was out of the picture, god knows how long that will be.

"Cachez le genre"

'Poor little thing'

**Ok, ok, I know its short but this is only to explain something's! THANKS TO MY BETA QUEEN OF THE SCOUBIES, GO READ HER STORIES AND REVIEW THEM! PLEASE! And also review my stories, I am going to try something new, I want the same amount of reviews as the chapter number. So like this chapter only needs one review, guess who that will be (sighs the name Melissa) lol.**

**French translation**

Cachez le genre

Hide the kind/ hide the gender.


	2. Chapter 2 authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

**To all my faithful readers and reviewers, I love you all, and thank you very much and im sorry to say that this story is going to be put on hold until further notice. Im sorry again**

**Sending my well wishes,**

**Misses-charlie-weasly **


	3. Chapter 3: chap 2

Fourteen years later…..

Lucius Malfoy sat with his Nana at his fathers funeral, his mother was speaking to the audience about how wonderful his father was, what a load of crock, his 'daddy dearest' beat the living shit out of him, 'Im glad he's finally gone' he thought. He looked up when his mother sat down next to him. He sat dutifully through the funeral, his mother sobbing silently. After the funeral his mother pulled him aside and said,

"Luce, I need to talk to you about something, about why you're different."

Lucius nodded and smiled, his mother took him to the study, and started.

"Luce, when you were born, you weren't a boy."

Lucius looked at his mother like she was on something.

"You are a girl with a charm placed on you, so you appear as a male, your father would have killed you, if he knew you were a girl. Your real name is Lucie Hanna Malfoy. Would you like me to remove the charm?" She continued.

Lucie nodded her head dumbly. Her mother smiled and said, "alright, just a moment."

"Indiquez le genre"

she said, and smiled, Meg watched as her little girl was finally revealed, Lucie's features softened, and her hair became three inches longer, making it travel down her back to rest just above her bottom. She got that hour glass figure every girl wanted. Her voice went from masculine to feminine, Lucie turned to a mirror to see the new 'her' she smiled at the results, she felt more like she should now, and she was no longer considered 'gay' she was strait all along! She felt happy like she could finally be herself, which she could.

Lucie turned to face her mother and squealed; she grabbed her mother and hugged her.

"now that you're a girl, I have to introduce you to, umm, feminine things, you might want to sit down for this."

Lucie nodded and sat down.

Her mother took a deep breath and began by saying.

"You are going to have a change in your body known as menstruation. Menstruation is…"

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Do you understand?"

Lucie nodded astounded at what the woman population had to endure.

Her mother smiled and said "good, now that that's over, we get to go shopping! You need new clothes"

Lucie smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Im going to go get my shoes on I'll be down in a minute,"

Her mother smiled and nodded her agreement.

(In hogsmead)

Lucie and her mother walked into a new shop called 'chic boutique.' They began looking around. In the end, Lucie got 20 new tee shirts and 8 pairs of jeans and 4 pairs of short shorts. 10 of her tee shirts had funny sayings on them. The other ten were happy bunny tee shirts. Lucie got 3 pairs of tennis shoes and 3 pairs of dress shoes, and a pair of dancing shoes and ballet slippers; she got dancing outfits and some accessories. And also 2 formal dresses and 10 sun dresses, she also got 10 different types of skirts. And about 3 pairs of nylons. She also got fitted for bras and panties.

Once Lucie and her mother apparated home, her mother went to go tell the house elves to prepare some dinner, and Lucie went upstairs to try on her new clothes.

Lucie was sitting and making different outfits, before trying them on; once she got all of the outfits put together she began to try them on.

First she put on a pair of faded tight jeans and a happy bunny tee shirt, the tee shirt was black and had a pink bunny on it that was holding a knife and under the bunny it says 'cute but psycho, things work out' and a pair of pink and black, high tops with checkered laces.

Smiling at the mirror as it complimented her look; she took off the outfit in exchange for a pair of dark jeans that were faded on the butt, and a black ribbed tank top with lime green laces in the front that pulled the shirt together, and a pair of lime green flip flops.

Looking in the mirror she nodded and skipped out of her room and down the stairs to go fire call Severus, her best friend.

Grabbing a pinch of the shimmering green powder she threw it into the flames an watched as they roared to life, taking this as her sign she shouted,

"Severus Snape, Snape Manor"

After yelling this information at the fire she stuck her head into the magically cooled flames.

Severus looked up from a potion he was brewing when the signal 'pop' of a fire call was heard through out his small lab. Looking into the green flames he saw a small feminine face. Raising an eyebrow he stalked over to the fireplace and looked into it,

"yes"

He drawled, with a giggle the face answered,

"Hey Sev I was wondering if you would like to come over and swim and then stay for dinner and stay over for tonight, I'm sure mum wouldn't mind."

"And who may I ask are you?"

Severus inquired.

"Oops, I forgot! It's me. Luce! It turns out that I was a girl when I was born, my mum had me turned into a boy, and my real name is Lucie Hanna Malfoy! Isn't it great Sev! I'm not gay after all!"

Shaking his head Severus asked,

"And how do I know this for sure, wait, tell me my middle name and my biggest fear."

With a sigh Lucie answered,

"Your middle name is Alex and your biggest fear is never getting married and the snape line dying out."

With a shocked nod Severus said,

"I will be over in a minute."

Nodding Lucie giggled and skipped off to tell her mother of the guest on his way.

Severus went to tell his mother what was going on and she agreed to letting him go over and stay, but she wanted to talk to Lucie's mother before he stayed the night.

Severus threw the green powder into the fire and shouted Malfoy manor before stepping into the flames and being spun out of sight.

Stepping not so gracefully out of the fire he looked up to see Lucie's mum standing there waiting for him.

"your things are in the guest room your mother flooed them over, Lucie is getting changed, you can get dressed and wait fro her by the pool. Nodding Severus went and got into his swimming trunks and went out to the pool. He looked up as the sliding glass door opened and his breath left him at the sight of Lucie standing there in a zebra print biking that had lime green around the edges, it complimented her skin tone very well and she looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous in the swimming suit, with her long blond hair falling down her back in slight curls. Smiling at Severus, Lucie turned and ran, jumping into the pool. Coming above the surface she looked at her best friend,

"Coming?" she asked

**Ok this chapter is finished! And I have the next chapter for coincidences finished but I lost it and I am currently trying to save it!!! Ok so, please please review! I will love you forever!!**


End file.
